Así como en esta vida en la otra
by Charly Land
Summary: Manos despiadadas le arrebataron la vida a Loki Odinson. Pero la muerte no es su destino, y ayudado por las criaturas primigenias que sostienen el mundo, tratará de recuperarlo. Un destino que tiene nombre: "Thor". Solo que tendrá que hacerlo bajo otra piel, en una nueva vida. [Thorki] [Ereri] [Crossover]


**Disclaimer:** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama.

El movierse de ©"Thor" y ©"Avenger 3: Infinity War", trama y personajes son propiedad de Stan Lee, Marvel y Disney.

La mitología nórdica es pues, de los nórdicos.

Yo tan solo realizo este FanFic por diversión, sin ánimos de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Uso descarado del **OoC** | Universos Alternos (AU) | Crossover |One-shot| Ereri |Thorki | Hurt/Comfort |Mitología nórdica

* * *

 **Así como en esta vida en la otra**

—

* * *

Nunca fue odio. Más bien fue la terrible agonía de un —prohibido— amor disfrazado, obligado a permanecer en la oscuridad, la misma en la que él terminó consumido tiempo después.

Debido a eso es porque sabe, lo siente, que jamás esperó que todo se desarrollase así; porque al principio tan solo había querido filtrar un poco de su dolor en otros ojos. Así pues, todo empezó por una travesura que buscaba tal fin, pero que lastimosamente desencadenó una serie de eventos que acabaron en un final trágico.

El Dios del engaño piensa que si al menos, la última visión que tuvo de su tonto —amado— hermano no hubiera sido el de la más aterradora desesperación, la sensación punzante de aquel desenlace no hubiese sido tan arrolladora. En verdad hubiera preferido que fuese como la primera vez que según había sucedido aquello, pues la decepción, e incluso la furia son sentimientos que llenan, pero la desesperación no, la desesperación es el símbolo de la pérdida inminente, el preludio al vacío total.

En el último segundo de su vida, escuchando como sinfonía final el llanto ahogado de su hermano, desea en verdad haber podido cumplir aquella triste y burda promesa:

«Te prometo hermano, que el sol brillará sobre nosotros otra vez»

Ojalá.

De verdad lo había querido.

Pero quizás el karma al fin le había alcanzado y le sacó la factura de sus miles de errores cometidos por un amor que jamás siquiera debió anidar en su corazón, o siquiera debió ser pensado existir.

Aunque ya nada de eso importa, piensa él.

Desvaneciéndose en sombras profundas, su conciencia persiste unos segundos más después del dolor fatal, y es entonces que le sobrevienen los recuerdos, casi todos plagados de vivencias junto a aquel rubio que para todos era su némesis, pero que en realidad era su todo. Son fugaces, como haces de luz perdiéndose en el espacio infinito, aunque de repente sucede, aparece, abriéndose paso como un lejano eco: Aquel momento.

Lo ve nítido. Es uno de esos cuando era solo un niño, en los tiempos en que solía pasar con su madre Frigga. En aquel ahora lejano momento, ella le contó la historia del mundo, de su creación y la comunión que lo sostiene. Le habló también del misterioso e insondable Ginnungagap, del místico Yggdrasil, del helado Niflheim, del abrazador Muspelheim, de los gigantes primogenios y de los dioses que les sucedieron, de los mounstrosos actos de estos mismos y la bondad oculta tras estos. Si bien en su mente infantil aquella historia le pareció fascinante, percibió que si su madre se la había relatado con tanto detalle y onminosidad era por una razón oculta, así que se lo preguntó cuando ella finalizó su relato, viéndole fijamente esperó por tal secreto. Ella sonrió, y se lo confesó, sintiéndose orgullosa de la perceptividad de su pequeño.

"Es para que veas que todo es parte de un equilibro total. No hay blancos o negros, solo matices cambiantes. Que las acciones no son buenas o malas, sino las intenciones tras ellas, y son estas las que te llevan a la felicidad o la infelicidad; y en el final de tu vida al Hel o a la paz eterna"

El jötun que fue criado como aesir tiempo atrás, a la mitad de ese virtigionoso camino en el que había caído por su propio pie, encerrado en una celda de paredes de blanco y luz, se había preguntado, después de haber perdido al ser que le regalara tan dulces momentos, que si al morir su final estaría en alguno de esos dos lugares, o estos estarían tan asqueados de su proceder que solo se limitarían a hacerlo desaparecer enteramente.

Una pregunta que justo ahora, llegado ese preciso instante, vuelve rezumbar en su cabeza con fuerza, y se queda polulando junto a unas lágrimas que ya no puede derramar, mientras termina de ser engullido por las sombras de su acabose.

Loki, el dios del engaño, una vez principe de Asgard y legítimo heredero de Jötunheim, desaparece de la faz de la existencia.

* * *

(…)

* * *

No sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado, y tampoco siente la necesidad de dilucidar tal cosa, pues la sensación hormigueante en su cuerpo de estar allí y a la vez no, inunda todo espacio de sí.

Tarda un poco, y es como tratar de regresar de una espantosa pesadilla: Dolorosamente difícil. Pero al final lo logra. Abre los ojos, y el aliento brota de entre sus labios. Se incorpora hasta quedar sentado y una vez que sus ojos se acostumbran, su mirada se embebe del paisaje que se muestra ante él:

Un cielo enturbiado con nubes que parecen una inmensa cortina de niebla gris, desde donde se filtra una luz irreal, irreal pues los únicos colores que logra extraer de ella es el blanco y el negro. Como un mundo bicromótico. Y bajo ese cielo, frente a él, un mar se extiende más allá de donde le alcanza la vista, y bordeando los ángulos de aquel mar un erial de rocas afiladas y hielo está.

¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Estoy vivo? Es lo primero que piensa. Preguntas que son respondidas tan solo una milésima más tarde, aunque no por su raciocino adormilado o su instinto nublado.

—¡Por supuesto que no!—dice una voz chillona acompañada de una risa burlona.

Loki gira el rostro ligeramente, enfocando así el origen de aquella voz. ¡Una ardilla! Quien le habla no es otra cosa que una ardilla, una de pelaje gris, ojos saltones y que parece sonreírle. Eso lo desconcierta, y solo puede quedársele viendo con fijeza, pues las palabras están atoradas en su garganta por el desconcierto. Y es algo muy extraño, ya que él fue conocido como "lengua de plata". La muerte en verdad le cae mal. Está aturdido.

—No podrías estarlo. No, porque este lugar es para lo no vivo—prosigue la criatura peluda.

Por un instante el jötun se siente mareado, atravesado por tales palabras. «¿Entonces en verdad morí?» Ese pensamiento cruza su cabeza un segundo, pero de inmediato lo sacude. Recomponiéndose al segundo siguiente con voz cuidadosa pregunta.

—¿Entonces dónde estoy, Señora Ardilla?—Loki lo ve, los bigotes de la ardilla se tensan, en un claro gesto de sentirse ofendida hasta lo más hondo de su ser. Ella brinca de su lugar con movimientos ratoniles y se encaja en su cabeza, donde le hala de los oscuros cabellos con saña, pero si llegar a lastimarlo.

—¡Soy Ratatösk, el que corre por las ramas del Yggdrasil, desde el Ginnungagap donde enraíza hasta las ramas más altas donde el Valhala! ¡Y no soy hembra, muchacho estúpido!

Loki piensa que de ser otra situación se hubiera puesto a reír por lo hilarante de la escena, pero algo le dice que es mejor no enojar a aquella criatura.

—Lo lamento—se disculpa entonces, tan solo para no ser más tironeado—. Es solo que estoy algo confundido. ¿Podrías decirme entonces dónde estoy, gran Ratatösk? —hay burla en su voz. Una ligera en desquite por el trato brusco recibido. Algo inherente en él.

La ardilla se baja de su cabeza en otro salto grácil y se planta en sus rodillas.

—Deja de insultarme, aesir. O te va a pesar—dice con pincho la ardilla.

—Soy un jötun, no un aesir—le responde, cosa que causa que la ardilla hinche las mejillas de ira. A Loki le parecía mucho más gracioso que su voz, y en esta ocasión no puede evitar reírse bajito.

—Sigue así, sigue así—le amenaza aquella criatura, pero no se siente como tal—. Esto es el erial del eitr—dice al fin—. Esto es el Ginnungagap, el caos primigenio.

¡Tiene que ser una broma!

Un nudo se forma en la garganta de Loki y solo se libera después de un largo minuto de silencio tenso, en forma de susurro.

—¿Cómo?

—Yggdrasil—responde Ratatösk—. Él te trajo aquí. Y yo vine a buscarte solo porque aquella estúpida águila se rehúso a bajar—bufó para finalizar.

¿Yggdrasil? ¿El árbol de la vida?

La cabeza de Loki es una maraña de pensamientos inconexos y turbios.

—¿Porqué? ¿No debería estar yo en Hel, o hecho polvo de galaxias?—es que aquello es tan irrisible.

—Deberías, sí—concede la criatura de voz chillona—Pero ya te lo dije, es cosa de Yggdrasil. Él responderá tus preguntas. Ahora ándate, ponte de pie, que estamos tarde.

—"Vamos", no "estamos"—le corrige Loki de inmediato. Una costumbre suya por tanto libro que se ha tragado.

—"Estamos"—le regresa el otro, viéndole mal—. Aquí nada va ni nada viene, nada cambia o trasmuta, aquí solo existe el ser o el estar, tonto jötun.

Es Loki quien esta vez mira mal a su compañero, pero no dice nada.

Caminan mucho rato por el erial, a paso lento, porque según dijo Ratatösk, si iban muy deprisa Jörmundgander o Níðhögg los notaría, y eso sería molesto. Sí, molesto para aquella condenada rata, pero para él la cosa sería distinto; terminaría siendo bocadillo de serpiente o dragón.

El terreno es escabroso, lleno de piedras y zanjas afiladas, extrañamente por más que eso fuera algo que cansaría a cualquiera, Loki no sentía cansancio, quizás aburrimiento. Tal vez es por el hecho de que está muerto. Los muertos no perciben igual ¿verdad?

—¿Cuándo llegamos?—le preguntó a su roedor guía luego de un muy, muy buen rato.

—Cuando tengamos que llegar, jötun tonto—zanjea de una vez Ratatösk.

Loki bufa con molestia pero no insiste, se limita a seguirle el paso, caminando hasta que la costa en donde había despertado desaparece completamente y una montaña se alza ante sus ojos.

—Pasando esta montaña, llegaremos—fue esta vez Ratatösk quien inició, pero Loki no dijo palabra alguna, en ese momento su ojos y pensamientos están en los trazos oscuros que rompen la nubosidad que rodeaban la montaña y descienden como largos brazos que acarician la tierra bajo ellos—. Son las raíces de Yggdrasil—dice la ardilla, casi como si le leyese la mente. Algo que Loki podría jurar es así.

Llegaron en el exacto parpadeo en que los matices mezclados de blanco y negro se pierden, y solo oscuridad queda, oscuridad relegada por el brillor miel que emanaba de aquel inmenso fresno que se alza ante sus ojos.

El fresno es hermoso, sencillamente magnífico, e inspira un sentimiento de temor reverencial.

—Yggdrasil—susurra Loki, y una voz resuena en todo el lugar.

—Loki de Asgard—dice la voz, profunda y cántica.

—De Jötunheim. Es un azul, feo y pigmeo de hielo—a su lado habla con burla la ardilla antes de que la respuesta hubiera salido de los labios de Loki.

—No, de Asgard. Un aesir—contradice Yggdrasil—. Pues su corazón es de quien ama y guarda Asgard.

Un pinchazo se clava el pecho de Loki.

—¿No es así?—continua el árbol. Loki no responde, en cambio esquiva aquella pregunta.

—¿Porqué me has traído hasta aquí? Siendo que es muy probable que yo no sea merecedor de estar ante tu presencia, así como tampoco en vida fui digno de nada—suelta mordaz.

—Por esas mismas razones—responde con solemnidad el fresno.

—No entiendo.

—Te mereces una explicación, sí. Pero quiero decirte antes, que es algo casi banal, pues luego no lo recordarás—a pesar de sus palabras Loki asiente, seguro y algo curioso—. El resentimiento te arrastró a la muerte, más el amor es algo capaz de vencerle—Loki trató de decir algo, pero la voz de árbol se impuso—. Sucede que ese mismo amor fue el generador de todo, y debido a ello es el único que puede reparar el equilibrio que rompió. No se puede tener mucho de algo y nada de otro.

—Sigo sin entender—ha captado la línea, pero en su interno desea que no sea eso que está dilucidando.

—Thor morirá.

El pinchazo en su pecho se vuelve más fuerte, venenoso y desdeñoso. Pero esconde el dolor que le produce. Se envuelve en su máscara de fría indiferencia. Como siempre ha hecho.

—Todos lo hacemos en algún momento—libera contundente. Si bien es cierto, anhela que eso sea en muchísimo tiempo, una vez que él haya encontrado consuelo y felicidad.

—Es por ti. Morirá siguiéndote, buscándote. Y los nueve reinos caerán sin retorno.

—No es cierto—rebate—. Ese bobalicón ignorante siempre se sobrepone. Además le he hecho el suficiente daño como para mi muerte no sea para él más que la salida a empezar.

—Cuan ciego eres, tanto como lo es él, y por eso todo finiquitará—insiste el sabio fresno.

—No soy ciego. Es lo evidente.

—Claro, lo lógico, pero el amor no fue hecho de lógica, sino de sentir. Y el mundo fue creado por deseo, por la necesidad de experimentarlos. En palabras sencillas: Amor a la existencia misma. Para Thor tú eras su faro, el epicentro de su universo, por más luz que se albergue en su interior, la culpabilidad de no haberte podido proporcionar lo que tú le brindabas con tu mera presencia, lo apagará, y sus fines perderán la motivación de las mismas.

—Pero yo ya estoy muerto, es inevitable tal futuro ¿no? Pues tu tono me habla de ello—se hace un silencio extenso, espeso. Uno que corta Yggdrasil.

—Toda la razón—termina por conceder.

—¿Entonces?—sabe que si le han traído hasta allí es porque existe una probabilidad de cambio.

—Sí, ciertamente sí. Sin embargo no te puedo regresar a él, no exactamente así, pues sería contrapudecente para el restablecimiento del equilibrio. Además que tu esencia ha sido diluida por los eventos que están ocurriendo hoy por hoy. Pero existe esa posibilidad, esa que estás pensando.

Loki levanta una ceja, motivando a aquel ser a continuar, indicándole que no le interrumpirá con cualquier pregunta que ahora esté navegando en su mente.

—Necesito que fomentes en él esa motivación, una que le permita no culparse a sí mismo por lo suyo, sino que la encuentre en otros.

—¿Hablas de resentimiento?—¿En verdad eso era lo querían de él? ¿Que contaminará a su hermano?

La risilla apagada que inunda el lugar le confirma su pensamiento.

—No se puede tener mucho de algo y nada de otro—le repite aquel ser tan antiguo como el mundo mismo.

—¿Y yo qué? ¿Purificarme? Absurdo—dice creando un gesto extraño de molestia con los labios—. Un sin sentido total.

—Así es. Un sin sentido pues tú a diferencia suya si estás equilibrado. Solo necesitas existir.

—¿Qué?

—El amor, pequeño aesir. El amor vence incluso a la muerte, te lo había dicho antes. Tú eras y eres penumbras, pero ese sentimiento en ti balancea tal cuestión. Y es lo que nos ha permito este pequeño encuentro—vuelve a reír bajito el árbol y Loki se fastidia un poquito más.

—Ya que según como has dicho tú, no puedo regresar con él tal cual ¿cómo haré lo que deseáis?

—Los nueve mundos están unidos, aesir, convergen entre sí. Es lo que haremos, te daremos de ese flujo. A través de replicas, tu conciencia actual y los restos de la final de Thor vivirán en un tiempo anterior a esto; y yo anudaré sus seidh para que la fluctuación se dé a bien.

—Pero hay una trampa en todo esto ¿verdad?

—No, no lo hay. Pues yo te he dicho todo. Tan solo que tú no lo recordarás—otra vez la risilla, Loki intenta replicar pero ya es tarde, su cuerpo es envuelto en una burbuja de agua y luz. Las sensaciones mundanas vuelven a él. Luego nada.

—Hazlo bien, pequeño y caprichoso aesir. Hazlo bien y vuestro final no será tal.

Aquellas palabras quedan flotando. Solo flotando, pues ya no hay nadie quien las reciba.

* * *

(...)

* * *

Levi, solo Levi. Es el nombre de su contendor. Es casi como él, física y emocionalmente. Pero este él tiene la vida que alguna vez debió ser la suya: Miserable, entre la porquería, el abandono y el despojo.

La ciudad subterránea no tiene nada que envidiarle a Jötunheim. Frías, oscuras, y con la muerte revoloteando por todos lados son ambas. Pero esto Loki no puede recordarlo, porque Loki es ahora Levi, y Levi es tan solo el desdichado hijo de una prostituta que muere cuando él ni siquiera ha dejado la costumbre de mear la cama.

Su vida es difícil después de ello, y los sentimientos del antiguo él nacen también en su corazón, la diferencia es que este —nuevo Loki— Levi es mejor en ese aspecto, él si sabe crear máscaras duraderas, pues él no permite que tales emociones se filtren a través suyo, no, él las envía bajo sus pies, las pisas y se levanta una y otra vez. Sin ataduras. Pero las rupturas en su corazón son más profundas, mortíferas que las que hubo en su vida anterior.

Hubo veces en que Levi quiso terminar con toda su vida, es que es muy mierda y no le encuentra el sentido, pero algo se lo impide, es un susurro que tiene nido en un espacio particular de su cabeza.

«Espera. Espera» Dicen voces milenarias, profundas y cánticas que danzan como las estrellas en el firmamento.

¿Esperar qué? Se pregunta, y a pesar de no entenderlas las obedece.

No es hasta sino que su encuentro con la Legión de Reconocimiento se da, y él sale al exterior, que aquel susurro cobra sentido, se muestra a través de borrosos sueños que le producen una ansiedad insondable. Ansiedad que no representa sino la respuesta del sentido a su vida.

Esperar.

Esperarlo a él. Él, alto, de melena rubia e impresionantes ojos azules, algo tonto pero lleno de un fuego de vida y determinación.

Erwin Smith se parece físicamente a esa figura, y Levi se enclava a él por un tiempo por esa razón. Le sigue y se deja llevar por él. Pero con el tiempo se da cuenta de su equivocación. Erwin es demasiado pragmático, metódico y sosegado en su actuar para serlo.

La decepción llega, y con ella el sentimiento de sentirse a la deriva, aunque dura poco, pues la persona que ha estado esperando aparece, como un huracán, con todos sus relámpagos y estruendos.

Se llama Eren Jeäger, y no es como en sus sueños. A penas un niño, un poco más alto que él, de piel deliciosamente tostada, con cabello castaño revoltoso y unos ojos jodidamente verdes que atrapan el sol y lo hacen suyo. Tiene la fuerza de un muñeco de trapo y la determinación de un titán. Es obstinado, rayando incluso a ser bruto y suicida. Inocentemente destructivo.

Es él.

Con solo verle durante un largo minuto se da cuenta que es él.

Al fin, se dice y todo sucede natural. Fluido como un río.

Con el paso de los días y las semanas, su accionar causa que Eren se aferré a él como una zarza, y Levi se lo permite. Hasta al punto en el que sin darse cuenta tan solo pueden encontrar su propio reflejo en los ojos del otro. Como un espejo.

Lastimosamente siempre una de las caras de los espejos solo puede mostrar un reflejo torcido. Y Levi es ese lado, e inevitablemente Eren se va retorciendo bajo su reflejo, anudado esto a ese maldito influjo que él llama "coordenada", que lo destruye y eviscera sin remedio.

Cuatro años después de su encuentro, Eren está tan roto y herido que no es más que una mezcla caótica de sentimientos, casi ninguno suyo, en los que sobresale el resentimiento. Eren está enteramente contaminado.

A Levi le duele verle así, desearía llorar hasta vaciarse por tal razón, pero no puede, no, porque en el fondo siente que eso es lo correcto. No lo entiende, pero no lucha ante ello a pesar de todas las réplicas que le rodean y hablan de decepción por el actuar del muchacho.

Cuanta hipocresía, piensa ante tales palabras. Porque lo mismo que admiran e idealizan de él, es también lo mismo que aborrecen en Eren. Y es extraño, pues si Levi recordará, si se recordará como Loki, incluso reiría con oscuro sarcasmo ante tales hechos, pues estos son el inverso de aquella lejana vida.

Sí, definitivamente ellos son en sí un espejo.

Levi visita a Eren en su confinamiento después del regreso de Marley, no para reclamarle o acusarle de algo, simplemente por la misma necesidad que le hizo permitirle que su relación fuera tan estrecha. Eren es especial para él. Su persona especial, a quien desea proteger, salvar.

Lo encuentra apostado en la cama, con la mirada pérdida, sustraído en un lugar lejano, desconocido. A pesar de ello, Eren repara en él en cuanto la reja de la celda se cierra tras de sí.

—¿Vienes a reñirme?—le tutea, sonriendo.

—Recuerda tu posición, soldado—es tonto de su parte, pues la barreras entre ellos siempre fueron tan delgadas que la cadena jerárquica jamás importaron en realidad—. Y no, no vengo a reñirte.

—Ah, a me hubiera gustado—le dice él, con una sonrisa tonta conciliadora—. Siempre pensé que te veías lindo haciéndolo.

Ese idiota.

—De verdad que tu cabeza está hecha mierda, Jeäger—le amonesta, porque las palabras de Eren le causan un burbujeo inexplicable en la panza y en el corazón—. Sí, debe estarlo para que tomes tales atrevimientos.

Eren ríe bajito.

—No, Levi. Mi cabeza está mejor que nunca. Todo es tan claro para mí ahora, tan claro y a la vez tan decepcionante—es solo un murmullo, pero perforan el corazón de Levi, abriéndole más grietas—. Además ¿Qué atrevimiento? Pronto dejarás de ser mi superior y me limitaran a ser un arma, o menos que un perro.

—No te será difícil. Ya tienes complejo de uno—le reta, devolviéndole las palabras.

Los ojos tristes y desganados de Eren se encienden con una flama extraña. Le ha captado. Sonríe. Todo es parte de su juego personal. Solo para bajar las tensiones.

—Contigo sí, con gusto lamería el piso por donde vas, a pesar de que me trates peor que eso. Siempre fue así, antes, ahora y después.

—¿Y yo pensaba que eras el menos sumiso de mi escuadrón?—libera para disimular que la expectación crece cada vez más en su interior por tales palabras. Ese juego nunca le había desestabilizado de tal manera. Pero debe ser por el matiz que recubre la voz de Eren. Poder, magnetismo.

—No lo soy. Es solo que tú me arrastras a hacerlo.

—Ya—Levi corta el juego con ese sencillo monosílabo. Se siente descolocado, sumergido en una marea que trae sentimientos indefinidos que le saben añejos.

—A como tú lo gustes. De todos modos siempre haces todo para que salga a tu beneficio. _Tramposo_ —arrastra aquella palabra, y Levi por poco libera un gemido ahogado.

¿Qué ha sido eso?

Se recompone y da los pasos que los separan, hasta quedar a un palmo de ese rostro que mantiene sus ojos clavados como lechuza hambrienta sobre su persona.

Algo hay allí. Algo. Pero Levi nunca podrá saberlo. Porque no lo recordará.

—¿Por eso orquestaste ese plan suicida, mocoso de mierda?—se reitera en su interno que no había llegado a eso, pero es su única salida.

Es un movimiento rápido, tanto que Levi no logra notarlo hasta que ya está hecho. Eren le ha agarrado del rostro, tirándolo hacía sí, dejándolo caer sentado sobre sus piernas.

—No. Mi deseo es egoísta, enteramente mío, pero si quieres saberlo, el epicentro eres tú—su respiración caliente golpea el rostro pálido del mayor, que tiembla ligeramente pegado a su cuerpo.

—¿Qué mierda?—balbucea tratando de zafarse, pero no lo logra. Al parecer ahora Eren es más fuerte que él.

—No es necesario que lo entiendas, de todos modos esta vida es algo pasajero, solo es un puente. Lo único que debes saber que es todo estará bien, muy bien.

Y entonces sucede. Le besa. Un contacto inocente que cae en su frente blanca, y que continúa un camino por todo su rostro, hasta alcanzar la comisura de sus labios.

Levi está paralizado, continua así durante todo ese despliegue ansioso y delicado de parte de Eren, pero cuando los labios ajenos al fin llegan a los suyos, es que verdaderamente se queda catatónico. Porque aquel beso sabe a sangre seca, a amargura, a anhelos pasados y futuros, a dolor y esperanza. A un tiempo doloroso y trágico. Tiene el regusto de una muerte anunciada.

—No te preocupes, sin importar qué, el sol brillará para nosotros otra vez—termina Eren.

Y algo en el interior de Levi se derrumba, y lo arrastra con él. Cierra los ojos y se deja llevar. Porque aquellas palabras que conforman una promesa lejana rezumban en su cabeza y la sensación de que así será, que está sobre el camino correcto, lo inunda.

«Sí. Lo estará. Todo estará bien. Ahora estamos juntos, juntos como debe ser. Y tenemos lo necesario para tomar el camino a casa, ese que está tan solo a una vida, a una muerte más»

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola, nenas! Acá estoy nuevamente con ustedes, arrastrada por una locura que me ha sido inevitable. Venga ya, que no me podéis culpar, porque gran parte de SNK está basado en los nórdicos, y me dije Why not? Y ya ven, esto nació. Además que estoy golpeada por todo lo de IW y el capítulo 105 del manga de SNK. Joder. Recibí disparo doble. Necesitaba descargarme.

Realmente este Fic está súper cargado de simbolismos entrecruzados. No quería caer en la enredadera pero posiblemente es lo que sucedió. Lo siento, mis amadas. Sin embargo, lo que quería expresar es el posiblemente paralelismo —en tensión y amor— entre los dos personajes claves de ambas historia.

A pesar de todo, espero les haya gustado, y si no, en ambos casos hacédmelo saber en un comentario.

PD: Y lo sostendré siempre. Eren es el verdadero Thor de SNK ¡Ahora hasta tiene el martillo! **:3**

PD2: Existe una muy pequeña continuación. Decisión suya si desean que le publique.

Nos leemos en la próxima.


End file.
